Wonderland On
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Neji está al tanto de que siente algo más que amor fraternal por ella, y sabe que una relación entre ellos está mal, pero un día descubre que su pequeña hermana está bastante dispuesta a hacer sus fantasías realidad, ¿será un sueño? NejiHina, OS.


Sí, queridos lectores, otro NejiHina. Descubrí que estoy obsesionada con esta pareja, es simplemente hermosa. Espero que se sientan a gusto leyéndola, tal y como me sentí yo al escribirla.

Antes de comenzar, primero lean las advertencias por favor.

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMON**. Lemon, no es un lemon explícito, pff he visto cosas peores, pero el contexto es bastante fuerte, hay incesto y lolicon en su máximo esplendor. Lolicon señores, (situación sexual entre niña y adulto) si no les gusta no lean.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

.

**Wonderland On**

Estaba de más decir que la pequeña Hinata era adorable, sus cachetes se mantenían rojos debido a los pellizcos de todas las señoras en la aldea. La niña había sido bendecida con el don de la belleza y todos estaban de acuerdo en decir que se trataba de la niña más linda de toda la aldea, por supuesto era intangible predecir que de adulta sería toda una diosa.

Neji estaba consciente de que tanta belleza podía ser peligrosa, también sabía lo valioso que era su doûjutsu y la cantidad de personas que matarían o pagarían la suma necesaria de dinero para obtenerlo, por esa razón era sobreprotector con Hinata. Desde que ella nació, él había tenido el deber de resguardarla, al principio lo hacía por pura obligación, ya que la niña le hartaba con mucha facilidad, pero luego se encariñó con la criatura de tal manera que no podía dormir tranquilo sin saber de ella por un día. Neji era el tipo de chico capaz de cortar cuellos sin que le temblara el pulso, sin embargo cuando se trataba de su prima, era el chico más gentil y amable nunca antes visto.

Al principio el castaño pensó que aquel sentimiento en su pecho se trataba de puro amor fraternal, de ese que un hermano mayor profesa hacia su hermana menor, pero luego, descubrió que eso iba más allá de ese simple cariño, sin siquiera notarlo el prodigio Hyûga se enamoró de la pequeña heredera. Estaba mal por donde se viera, primero, biológicamente eran primos, pero ambos estaban unidos por un lazo más profundo, prácticamente eran hermanos; segundo, Neji tenía diecisiete años, Hinata sólo contaba con ocho años; tercero, ya la princesa tenía un convenio de matrimonio con el heredero de otro clan prestigioso, ya sabían incluso quién sería el esposo de Hinata y no había nada que hacer al respecto; por donde se viera, un amor entre ellos era imposible.

Pronto Neji comprendió con pesar que a su pequeña hermana le sucedía lo mismo; pero claro, el amor que sentía Hinata por él estaba lleno de inocencia, carente de lujuria.

Más de una vez el castaño imaginó situaciones sexuales con su pequeña hermana, se sentía sucio por imaginarlo, se reprendía así mismo por ello, pero era casi inevitable suprimir el deseo que afloraba cada día más, en ocasiones una simple estimulación no bastaba para sentirse satisfecho.

Esa noche corroboró los sentimientos de su joven hermana, cuando su tío, líder del clan, le ordenó que la cuidara ya que se ausentaría toda la noche. Neji accedió con rapidez, casi que con desesperación, y esa noche permaneció junto a la pequeña Hinata hasta tarde.

Hinata era una niña demasiado frágil y tímida, era obvio que se rompería con cualquier muestra de brutalidad, era una persona que necesitaba ser protegida, pero cuando estaba cerca de Neji, era una niña distinta, tenía la confianza suficiente como para ser sincera frente a su hermano, hablar fluidamente, e incluso bromear, cosa que Hinata no hacía ni con su propio padre.

Esos últimos días ella se había mostrado bastante cariñosa con Neji, las caricias y los besos en la boca eran una muestra palpable de que ambos sentían atracción mutua, que se presentaba principalmente cuando nadie les miraba. Ese entonces no fue la excepción, Neji sentía el deseo incontrolable de hacer algo más que simplemente acariciar el corto cabello de su hermana, pero sabía que no podía obligarla a nada, por encima de su amor existía el respeto y la moralidad. Debía controlarse aun cuando Hinata le mirara fijamente a los ojos y le sonriera de aquella manera tan tierna.

—Niisan, papá no regresará pronto, ¿verdad? —La dulce y tierna voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, él fue a una reunión urgente de la aldea, así que lo más probable es que tarde un poco. —respondió, continuando las caricias en su suave y brillante cabello.

—¿Y niisan no va a la reunión?

—No, yo me quedaré aquí contigo, cuidándote. —Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama, Neji apenas cabía, había tenido que doblar las piernas para ubicarse junto a su hermana.

—¿Pero no es una reunión importante? —La expresión con la que Hinata le enunció su preocupación fue más un gesto adorable que de inquietud.

—Sí, pero tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa. —Hinata debía sentirse bastante afortunada por ser la única persona en escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de Neji, teniendo en cuenta que el castaño no se caracterizaba por ser tan emotivo con las expresiones de afecto, pero cuando se trataba de su hermana, olvidaba su insensibilidad, y se esforzaba por hacerle saber a Hinata cuanto la quería.

Era por eso que la niña también había desarrollado el mismo sentimiento hacia él.

—Te amo, niisan. —susurró de una manera demasiado sugerente para tratarse de una inocente niña de ocho años, tanto así que Neji se vio en la obligación de levantarse y dejar su rol de custodio por esa noche.

—Descansa, mañana es tu primer día en la academia así que debes levantarte temprano. —indicó el castaño dando a entender que ya era hora de dormir y que él debía marcharse.

No pasó desapercibida la desilusión que se reflejó en los ojos de su hermana, él también deseaba quedarse junto a ella toda la noche y toda su vida, pero había una línea que no podía traspasar, y sentía que si permanecía un momento más en esa habitación, ocurriría algo que de seguro lamentaría en un futuro.

—¿Y mi beso? …el de buenas noches. —habló Hinata repentinamente, logrando detener a su hermano antes de que éste abriera la puerta. La niña era muy astuta.

—Ah, perdón, casi se me olvidaba —Neji se devolvió hasta la cama, se agachó y buscó la frente de su hermana para plantarle un beso, algo bastante trivial entre ellos. Pero Hinata fue más rápida y le dio un beso en la boca. La sorpresa se apoderó del castaño, lo menos que tenía en mente era que eso sucediera, incluso se había esforzado toda la tarde para evitarlo—. No, Hina-chan, no lo hagas, ya te dije que no podemos.

—¿Por qué niisan? Se siente bien, quiero seguir haciéndolo toda la noche aprovechando que papá no está —Fue abrumadora la inocencia con la que Hinata le declaró que quería besarlo en lo que restaba de la noche, pues aquello era precisamente lo que Neji había tratado de evitar a toda costa. Era difícil resistirse ahora que tenía a su pequeña hermana bajo a él, tan cerca y tan honesta—. Sé que si papá nos ve, nos va a castigar, pero es que la boca de niisan se siente muy bien.

Los labios de Hinata eran nada comparado a los de Neji, igual que sus ojos y su cuerpo, la diferencia de tamaño y de edad era incuestionable, aun así eso no impedía que ambos se amaran. Era algo retorcido ante los ojos de la sociedad, pero el amor que Neji sentía hacia la pequeña era puro y sincero, no porque tenía algún fetiche con las niñas menores de edad, sino porque al transcurrir de los años desarrolló un sentimiento de amor hacia ella, uno que jamás sintió por otra chica de su edad. Su deseo iba más allá de la lubricidad.

Pero de igual manera estaba mal.

—No lo entiendes Hina-chan —Neji interrumpió el profundo beso por el bien de los dos—, puede que esté bien para ti, pero esto incorrecto, somos hermanos, además, tú eres aún muy pequeña.

—No somos hermanos, somos primos, y de igual manera, no me importa que seamos familia o que seas mucho mayor que yo —refutó haciendo un puchero—, por favor niisan, quiero hacer eso que hace la gente adulta, contigo. Papá no se va a enterar, él está en una reunión, ¿verdad? —La pequeña e inexperta lengua de Hinata se adentró en la boca del castaño, la osadía lo asustó, sólo en sus fantasías Hinata era capaz de ser tan atrevida, eso le hizo entender lo dispuesta que estaba en convencerlo de quedarse junto a ella esa noche.

—No entiendes, ¿verdad, Hina-chan? —Neji tomó distancia nuevamente—, eres muy joven para entenderlo… cuando crezcas, verás que esto está mal, me vas a reprochar, y quizás me odies.

—¡No voy a odiar a niisan jamás! —Exclamó Hinata guindándosele encima a su hermano, tumbándolo bruscamente en la cama.

Todo se volvió muy confuso a partir de ese momento.

Era claro que tanto él como ella querían que algo nuevo sucediera entre ellos. Al tener a su pequeña hermana sentada en su abdomen, mirándolo de esa manera, con su pijama a medio quitar y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, olvidó todo el discurso de ética y prejuicio con el que había tratado de explicar que sus actos eran prohibidos. Neji descargó toda la tención sentimental que había estado acumulando durante tanto tiempo en un beso profundo y afanoso, que duró más de lo recomendado, y despertó áreas en su cuerpo que procuraba mantener controladas en esas situaciones.

Hinata mostró el mismo desempeño, tal y como lo imaginaba, besar a su hermano era extremadamente adictivo. Estar en ese estado le causó una sensación más compleja que el simple agrado, sentía algo más, algo que jamás había sentido, una especia de satisfacción que, contradictoriamente, la hacía sentir cada vez más insatisfecha, como si el contacto de sus lenguas no fuese suficiente. No era la primera vez que Neji la besaba, pero sí era la primera vez que mantenían un contacto tan profundo y tan duradero.

—Niisan es… muy rico —susurró, mientras Neji se encargaba de lamer el delgado cuello, causándole cosquillas—. No lo compartiré con nadie más, niisan siempre será sólo mío, ¿verdad?

Neji sabía que aquellas palabras carecían de valor lujurioso, todo su significado era enteramente sincero, en ellas Hinata reflejaba sus verdaderos deseos, y no podía sentirse más feliz al saber que su Hinata pensaba de la misma manera que él. Neji tampoco quería compartirla con nadie, quería que Hinata fuera sólo de él, y sentía lo delicioso que era besar su boca, era delicioso.

El pene palpitaba ansioso entre sus pantalones, rogando por algo de atención, su gesto reflejaba lo excitado que estaba y necesitaba drenarse cuanto antes. Pero aún sentía vergüenza de que su hermana lo viera en ese estado.

—¿Niisan? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la pequeña al notar que Neji había detenido los agradables besos en su cuello.

—No, necesito irme. —O sino se iba a ver en la obligación de masturbarse allí, y no quería hacerlo frente a su hermana.

Nuevamente Hinata lo detuvo antes de que pudiese levantarse, y lo volvió a lanzar en la cama, no tenía pensado dejar ir a su hermano, no hasta que aquella excitación en su prematuro cuerpo se consumiese por completo.

—No te vayas, pensé que te quedarías conmigo hasta que papá llegara. —Hinata intentó subyugarlo, aunque no fueron sus palabras las que le persuadieron, la verdadera razón que llevó a Neji a permanecer en la habitación fue la suplicante mirada que su hermana le otorgó. No podía negar que Hinata se veía deseable, tal y como la imaginaba en sus fantasías incestuosas, tampoco podía negar que deseaba quedarse junto a ella hasta llegar al final, quería ser el primero en besar todo su cuerpecito, quería palpar cada trozo de su piel suave hasta grabársela de memoria, y sobre todas las cosas, quería escucharla gemir con su dulce voz.

En realidad, lo que Neji necesitaba era una simple excusa para desahogarse allí mismo, y el "quédate conmigo" de Hinata fue suficiente para incentivarlo y olvidar el pudor. Metió su mano en su pantalón y comenzó a masturbar su pene erecto, era complicado teniendo a su hermana tan cerca, pero la inmoralidad sólo le ponía más excitado.

—Hina-chan… —La excitación le llevó a crear escenas con su hermana, una de ellas era imaginar que su mano pertenecía a Hinata.

Mientras tanto, la nombrada permanecía junto a Neji, mirando con curiosidad aquello en lo que su hermano ponía tanto empeño, y parecía causarle una especie de molestia o inquietud.

—¿Qué haces niisan? ¿Te duele ahí? —Hinata se aventuró a tocar la erección. No sólo fue el contacto lo que llevó a Neji al borde del orgasmo, sino también la manera tan inocente con la cual había formulado la pregunta. Un penumbroso sentimiento de culpa lo invadió repentinamente, no quería seguir corrompiendo a su hermana, le daba pesar que una mente tan inocente y joven se manchara con la lujuria.

—Sí, pero pronto se me aliviará.

—Quiero ayudar a niisan, ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Pero esa pregunta fue la caja de pandora, el detonante de todo lo sucio y perverso en la mente del mayor. Neji había soñado con Hinata haciéndole dicha pregunta, y siempre se convenció de que ese tipo de circunstancias sólo sucedería en su retorcida mente, por esa razón cuando la pequeña bajó sus pantalones, no la detuvo, permitió que lo viera en su estado más vulnerable, le permitió saber que era ella la que causaba esa sensación implacable en su cuerpo, y no le impidió tocarlo.

—Mételo en tu boca… —indicó, con la incertidumbre de saber si su hermana accedería o retrocedería a su petición.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No va a dolerte? —preguntó la pequeña sin dejar su tono inocente.

—No, con tal de que no hagas nada brusco. —Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su inocencia, pero el remordimiento se disipó cuando sintió su pene en la boca de Hinata, era angosta y húmeda, y su lengua era fría en comparación a su miembro, apenas entraba una tercera parte de la longitud completa, aun así sentía que estaba en el mismísimo cielo.

No se vio en la necesidad de indicarle a Hinata que comenzara un movimiento de vaivén, era como si ella supiese lo que tenía que hacer, se notaba que la pequeña disfrutaba causarle placer a su hermano, se veía bastante contenta con ello.

Neji dejó de reprenderse y de pensar que se estaba aprovechando, era difícil hacerlo teniendo en cuenta la perseverancia que ponía su pequeña hermana en chuparlo.

—H-Hina-chan… un momento…

Morder su labio y cerrar los ojos fueron insuficientes para detenerlo, lo inevitable ocurrió. Había sido tan genial que Neji se sintió en un mundo paralelo donde sólo existían él y Hinata, donde el pan de cada día era el placer y el éxtasis. No había una razón concreta para estar preocupado en un momento con ese, sin embargo el gesto en Neji era tan inusual e insólito que la pequeña se inquietó.

—L-lo lamento niisan, ¿lo estoy haciendo mal? —Hinata no sabía que contrariamente de lo que creía, lo había hecho demasiado bien para su edad, y para ser la primera vez. Neji sonrió, negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, era como que si su pureza no hubiese desaparecido por hacer aquel acto pecaminoso, eso era un alivio.

—No es eso, es que… —Lo detuvo algo, Neji abrió los ojos con impresión.

Eso no se lo esperaba, a Hinata desnudándose y tocándose frente a él. Había visto a Hinata desnuda tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, lo que no había visto era a la pequeña tocarse con esa carnalidad propia de alguien excitado; supuso que era normal, después de todo a pesar de tener una conciencia pura, las hormonas cumplen su función una vez son incentivadas, pero Neji no estaba mentalmente preparado para ver a su hermana en esas condiciones.

—N-niisan… me siento rara… ¿Por qué? —Su voz era entrecortada y jadeante, Neji tragó saliva.

—Es que estás excitada. —Y él también se estaba excitando otra vez.

—Has algo niisan, me siento rara, no se alivia. —Suplicó Hinata tocando su húmeda intimidad, llegó a pensar que se había orinado y el sonrojo en su rostro se intensifico como nunca antes, pero aquello que emanaba de su interior era diferente, era resbaloso y hacía que cada caricia se sintiera maravillosa.

La pequeña se concentró tanto en acariciarse que dio un gran chillido cuando sintió la mano de su hermano rozándola.

—Lo lamento, ¿fui brusco? —preguntó Neji con voz ronca, mientras terminaba de quitar el pijama de su hermana.

—No, al contrario, me sentí muy bien —admitió sonriendo, colocándose ella misma la mano de su hermano y poniendo un movimiento rítmico en su pequeña intimidad. Neji se limitó a observar el gesto de placer en su hermana, y los excitantes sonidos que salían sutilmente de sus labios—. Niisan, entra en mí. Vamos, niisan, vamos…

Neji utilizó todo su autocontrol para no penetrarla de una sola estocada, no era su idea hacerle daño, pero la aptitud demandante y la seguridad con la que Hinata le había ordenado que 'entrara en ella' por poco le había hecho perder el control. Posicionar su pene en la pequeña entrada de su hermana estaba mal, todo aquello era incorrecto por muchas razones, no había escusa lógica que explicara su motivación por seguir adelante, y no había perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—N-no cabe, basta, te dolerá mucho si sigo empujando.

—N-no importa niisan… quiero intentarlo, no me importa si me duele, no importa si es niisan quien me causa dolor. —Hinata era demasiado buena para ser verdad, era tierna y tan amable incluso en esas situaciones.

Neji no quería ni imaginarse lo que le sucedería si el padre de Hinata se enteraba de su retorcida relación, estaría envuelto en un rollo bastante problemático porque los escándalos solían esparciese muy rápido en la aldea, rápidamente le tildarían de pervertido o pedófilo. No sólo le juzgarían, sino que le prohibirían seguir viendo a Hinata, y eso era igual a morir. Lo más sabio era mantener una absoluta discreción referente a su relación, después pensarían como mantenerse estables, pero lo fundamental era estar siempre uno al lado del otro, sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran.

—¡Ahh~! ¡Niisan, estarás siempre a mi lado, ¿verdad?! —Neji no respondió la pregunta porque era demasiado obvia, a cambio le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, de esas que sólo Hinata conocía—. Niisan… ¿Qué es esto? —Hinata señaló el líquido blanco que se escurría por su muslo.

—Es una parte de mí. —Respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Significa que me quieres? —Otra pregunta demasiado obvia.

—Claro que te quiero, Hinata-chan.

—Gracias, niisan… —susurró la pequeña, aferrándose del pecho de su hermano, embriagándose con su aroma y sintiéndose la niña más satisfecha del mundo—. Niisan…

* * *

**.**

—¡Niisan! ¡Neji-niisan despierta! —El grito agudo resonó en sus oídos, despertándolo sorpresivamente.

Después de que su mirara se aclarara, observó a Hinata al frente de él, con una tierna sonrisa e indicios de querer estallar en carcajadas. Al principio se sintió confundido, pero entendió su situación cuando la pelinegra le informó divertida que se había quedado dormido debajo de un árbol durante el descanso de su entrenamiento.

—Lo lamento, Hinata-sama. ¿Ha pasado mucho desde que me dormí? —preguntó avergonzado, Hinata rió en modo de respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

Recordaba que ciertamente había estado entrenando con Hinata, el día anterior no había podido dormir bien, así que se encontraba bastante cansado. Cuando decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar su práctica, el castaño se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol y se durmió.

La definición de vergüenza no bastaría para describir lo que sintió Neji al recordar el reciente sueño que tuvo con su prima. ¿Desde cuándo su mente era tan retorcida para tener esa clase de sueños con su prima? ¿Por qué había soñado con su prima? ¿Por qué había soñado esa caliente escena con su prima? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginarse en esa situación con su prima? ¡Debía estar enfermo! No podía negar que sentía cierta atracción hacia su prima, pero de allí a tener semejante sueño quebrantaba sus propios principios morales.

Aquel sueño no salió de su cabeza lo que restó de los últimos tres días, cada vez que se topaba con Hinata, más veces de las que hubiese querido puesto que vivían en la misma residencia, rememoraba con consternación las secuelas del dichoso sueño —que bien pudiese definirse como fantasía sexual— e inevitablemente se sonrojaba.

Al quinto día eran ya pocas las cosas que le recordaban la 'fantasía' que había tenido, pero una tarde, por poco sufre una crisis nerviosa cuando se topó con la heredera mientras iba de regreso al bôke y ésta hizo un comentario referente a la tarde que tuvo el sueño.

—D-desde h-hace unos d-días… bueno… h-he querido p-preguntarte a-algo, p-pero…

—No la estoy entendiendo muy bien, hable más fuerte —interrumpió Neji, intrigado—. ¿Qué quería preguntarme?

Hinata estaba más nerviosa y tímida de lo común, debía tratarse de algo incómodo para que tomara esa aptitud tan repentina con él.

—E-es sobre e-el sueño que tuviste m-mientras d-dormías en el d-descanso, hace días, ¿recuerdas?

La pregunta lo congeló. ¿Será que Hinata se había dado cuenta de la clase de sueño que tuvo? No sabía si era del tipo de persona que decía cosas mientras duerme, pero si ese era su caso, deseó no haber dicho nada que lo pudiese comprometer. Aunque si Hinata preguntaba sobre el tema tan repentinamente, significaba que había visto algo que la inquietó.

—¿Qué quiere saber sobre eso? —preguntó Neji.

—¿D-d-de q-que se t-trataba? Q-quisiera saber… ¿q-que estabas soñando? —La pregunta que no quería que le indagaran, provino de la persona menos indicada para formularla. Neji no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—Es… un poco incómodo hablar sobre eso… —expresó, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. No existía manera decente para manifestar que había tenido una fantasía sexual con ella, sentía culpa por ello, y sabía que no había excusa para explicarlo ya que los sueños eran las manifestaciones de los deseos de las personas, así que se vería expuesto si lo relataba.

—¡L-lo lamento! —Exclamó Hinata, repentinamente—. No quise incomodarte, p-pero era la primera vez que te veía reír de esa manera.

—¿Eh? —Neji alzó una ceja. Hinata asintió, sonriendo.

—P-parecías muy feliz en el sueño, estabas riendo, incluso decías cosas, pero no pude oírlas —Recordó con gracia—. N-no quise despertarte, pero Hanabi-chan me obligó. Quisiera saber qué fue lo que te hizo tan feliz.

—Ah, de eso se trata. —De alguna manera se sintió aliado, era más fácil inventar cualquier cuento que decir la verdad.

Jamás le nacerían las palabras adecuadas para narrar el producto de sus deseos reprimidos, menos cuando cada aspecto de su sueño era indecente desde cualquier punto que se le viera. Eso también lo llevó a largos debates consigo mismo, puesto que debía haber un significado profundo que lo llevara a tener dichos anhelos; el de Neji era más que evidente: estaba enamorado de su prima.

Al descubrirlo no se sorprendió, ni se alteró, ya que lo sospechaba. Era fácil enamorarse de una chica como Hinata. Tampoco se dio en la iniciativa de comenzar algún plan para conquistarla, sabía muy bien que su prima amaba a cierto rubio. A Neji le bastaba saber que Hinata respiraba, no era como si necesitara un trato más cariñoso para sentirse satisfecho, sabía que era imposible obtener más de ella, así que verla sonreír era suficiente. De todas formas ya sabía que podía contar con su imaginación para crear cualquier escenario junto a su prima.

Fin.


End file.
